All I Want For Christmas Is You
by notimetowaste
Summary: All Blaine's cousin wants is for Blaine and Kurt to reconcile over Christmas, but what about her happily ever after too?
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't really got a clue what this is, but I've had it sat on my laptop for ages and it's about time I published something on here again, and it's Christmas and this idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it out and published it fully. So here it is! Enjoy. (That was a bit rambly, sorry!) It'll be a short series, about 4 chapters long and full of festive cheese and cheer. :)_

* * *

><p>"You do not know how excited I am about this Blainers!" Amber Anderson squealed, clutching onto her cousin's arm so tight she was practically cutting off the circulation in it.<p>

"I think I do," Blaine replied, attempting to free his arm from Amber's vice grip so he could check his bowtie was straight in the mirror.

"I mean, you've always spoken about the Dalton Christmas Dance, and I've always wanted to go, and now I can! I sound so childish. But I can't help it because I'm excited!"

"Amber, I don't think this can even constitute as excited. You've practically reverted into your five-year-old self again."

"I have not!" Amber protested, pouting a little at her cousin. "On a serious note, do I look okay for this dance? I've never been to anything like this before and I hadn't a clue what to wear."

Blaine watched his cousin with a smile as she twirled around in a little circle in front of him. Her deep red dipped hem dress fit her perfectly, and complemented her dark brown hair wonderfully. And the heels she wore made her just around the same height as Blaine, which he appreciated. His old Dalton friends would never let him live it down if his date was taller than him.

"You look beautiful, Amber," Blaine announced sincerely. Amber looked up at him with such a hopeful smile it was all Blaine could do to not grab hold of his cousin and wrap her into a tight bear hug. "I'm going to have to warn all my Dalton buddies off of you."

"Whatever."

Blaine was pleased the invitations for Dalton's Christmas party extended to former students, because it meant he could do the one thing he had promised Amber for the past five years, and take her as his 'date' and re-introduce her to his old Warbler friends. When he'd text Nick to let him know his plans, he had been bombarded with texts from the Warblers, all expressing their excitement at being able to see Amber again. And even Sebastian seemed excited to meet her, even after earlier in the year when she'd sent him a particularly rude e-mail detailing all the things she would do to him if she found out Sebastian had split Kurt and Blaine apart. Unfortunately Blaine had done that himself, and now found himself hounded by the Warblers new leader, Hunter Clarington, to re-join them. In fact, when Hunter found out Blaine was going to the dance, he rang Blaine up, instead of texting like everyone else had.

"_So, you're coming to the Dalton Christmas Dance," Hunter mused. Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing this was probably just another phone call about recruiting him for the Warblers. "I hope you realise you need a date for this dance."_

"_Of course I know that!" Blaine snapped, shaking his head at Hunter's stupidity. "My cousin is joining me."_

"_Oh, how convenient! And where does she stand on your situation?"_

"_My situation?" Blaine spluttered, "Amber only wants the best for me, because she wants me to be happy. And don't bother trying to change her mind; she's the most stubborn person you'll meet."_

"_Well." Hunter said, and Blaine could just picture the smile on his face, "I look forward to meeting her."_

"I'm sorry I'm not Kurt." Amber winced as she blurted out the sentence. They were on their way towards Dalton and she realised it probably wasn't the best thing to have said to Blaine whilst he was driving.

"What? Amber, regardless of my relationship status, you would have always been my first choice to take with me tonight. I promised to take you when Cooper was still going to Dalton, and nothing was going to change that."

"You're so sweet, Blainers." Amber replied, glancing down at her cell and hoping that her plan would work. She had been begging Kurt to come back to Lima for this event, thinking it would be the best place for the pair to reconcile. Kurt hadn't made any promises, but had at least been receptive towards the idea.

"I just hope you're ready for the time of your life!" Blaine exclaimed, causing Amber to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my goodness, Blainers! This place is incredible!" Amber stage-whispered, clutching onto Blaine's arm as they walked into Dalton's hall. Blaine had to admit whoever had decorated the hall had done a fantastic job on the place, basically creating a beautiful winter's scene.

"Blaine! What's up?" Nick bounded over to him as soon as he spotted his friend, dragging his date along with him. "Amber, long time, no see!" Before Amber could protest, Nick was dragging her away to greet the rest of the Warblers, leaving Blaine standing with Nick's date.

"Oh my goodness, Amber Anderson when did you grow up!" Trent squealed, throwing his arms around Amber.

"Trent, oh how I have missed you!" Amber screamed, squeezing him back. After going through the same routine with Jeff, Flint, David, Thad and Wes (who had practically fallen over himself to kiss her on both cheeks), Nick steered her towards a tall boy with odd hair. Amber took one look at his smirk and realised she agreed with Kurt when he told her Sebastian Smythe smelt like Craiglist. Still, she reminded herself, he had supposedly turned over a new leaf, and she had promised Blaine she would be nice to him.

"Amber, this is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is Amber Anderson. Blaine's cousin," Nick introduced. Amber forced a smile onto her face and held her hand out for Sebastian to shake, which he did.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the firecracker," Sebastian drawled, keeping a hold of Amber's hand a lot longer than necessary.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

"Sebastian?" the unfamiliar male voice caused Sebastian and Amber to break off their stare-off, and Sebastian finally relinquished his hold on Amber's hand. Surreptitiously, Amber rubbed the blood flow back into it. "Who is this charmer you're talking to?"

"Hunter, this is Amber Anderson, Blaine's cousin. Amber, please meet Hunter Clarington, currently leader of the Warblers. If you hate me, I'm sure you'll just _loathe _Hunter."

"Oh, nonsense," Hunter laughed, shaking off Sebastian's comment. "I'm sure no-one as lovely as this could be so mean."

"Well, you'd best believe it," Amber began, before a hand wrapped around her wrist. Looking down, Amber saw it was Blaine and restrained her tongue from saying any more. Blaine dragged her away, even though Amber wanted nothing more than to slap Hunter across the face for muttering about 'English peasants'. Yes she was English, but she was most certainly not a peasant. How dare he? Sebastian was correct, she loathed the idiot.

"Amber, Kurt is here!" Blaine exclaimed. Amber whipped her head around to the right and saw Kurt standing by the doorway. Her plan was working! She shot towards the boy, ploughing through the crowd without breaking up any conversations, much to Blaine's amazement. How his cousin could do that was nobody's business.

"Kurt!" Amber wrapped her arms around Kurt's skinny framed. He laughed into her hair and eagerly returned the hug. "I can't believe you actually turned up!"

Kurt didn't bother responding, instead turning to Blaine. "Can we talk?" He asked. Blaine actually looked agonised, torn between keeping Amber company and talking to Kurt.

"Go!" Amber urged, practically shoving the pair away, "I'm sure I can con a few dances out of someone. Just come back to pick me up at the end of the night!"

She watched the pair exit the hall with a huge smile on her face. She hoped they would work something out, because she loved the pair more than anyone seemed to realise, and she desperately wanted them to be happy. Turning on her heel, she headed in the direction she was sure she had last seen Trent in.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm loving this story. Not gonna lie. Hope you all enjoy it too! _

* * *

><p>"You never mentioned Blaine's cousin being English," Hunter mused as he stood by the punch bowl with Sebastian. His eyes were glued to the girl who was currently laughing and joking with Nick, Trent and their dates, with her cousin nowhere to be seen.<p>

"It didn't cross my mind to. Trust me; if you think you're going to try and get her to convince Blaine to re-join the Warblers, it won't work." Sebastian advised. He would never forget the email she had sent him, even though he was pissed off at the girl for threatening him in that way, he had admired her fire and guts, and had made him envy Blaine slightly for having a cousin who cared so much about him.

"I'm not going to bother with that. I know she's completely far off your type, but you have to admit, she does look rather stunning."

"I can admit that. Anyone with two eyeballs and half a brain can admit that." Sebastian nodded, "But I think you rubbed her up the wrong way by calling her an English peasant."

"I whispered that!"

"Yes, but believe me, she heard it."

Hunter couldn't stop himself watching Amber Anderson, even when he was waltzing with his date; he kept his eyes on her. He'd heard from the other Warblers that she was one of the nicest people he would ever meet in his life, fiercely loyal and also incredibly talented when it came to singing. He wanted to get to know her more, and this had nothing to do with her cousin, or the Warblers. Something about her piqued his interest and he just needed to know more about her. Seeing her standing off the dance floor alone caused him to excuse himself from the girl he had been dancing with and head over towards her.

"I don't think we got off on the best start," Hunter began, "May I introduce myself again?"

Amber sighed, torn between her promise to Blaine and her dislike for the boy in front of her. She remembered that she wanted to enjoy her evening at Dalton, and arguing with Hunter wasn't conductive for that.

"Hello," she smiled, holding her hand out in front of her. "I'm Amber Anderson. My cousin Blaine used to go to this school, and his elder brother Cooper did too."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Anderson. I'm Hunter Clarington, current member of Dalton Academy." Hunter replied, taking Amber's hand in his own. The tiny spark Amber felt when their hands met was simply put down to static.

"Are you going to be singing?" she questioned, looking over at the small stage where a karaoke set stood. The plan was to mix Christmas karaoke with a DJ, so the Warblers would be able to show off their talents if they so wished.

"I may do," Hunter replied, "but what about you? I've heard you're amazingly talented."

Amber laughed off the compliment, "I can carry a tune, but I'm nowhere near talented. That's Blaine and Cooper." Amber carried on watching the little stage, and saw two people that looked suspiciously like Kurt and Blaine head onto it. Surely they hadn't made up already? Then the beginning of Let it Snow began to play, and Amber knew that they had, and that her plan had worked, somehow.

"Would you care to dance?" Amber paused momentarily before accepting Hunter's outstretched hand, and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"You dance better than I thought you would, I never realised they taught proper dance in England," Hunter complimented, oblivious to the fact that he'd also slightly insulted Amber at the same time.

"They don't. Blaine and Cooper taught me all I know," she replied, glancing over at her cousin on the stage and smiling at how happy he looked.

"So what brings you here, Miss Anderson? Surely you haven't flown from England just to attend this dance?" Hunter questioned.

"No, I actually moved here around six months ago. Business took my father to England, and business brought him back here," Amber replied, trying desperately to not focus on the fact that she and Hunter seemed to fit perfectly together.

"So you're here for the foreseeable future?"

"Until it's time for college, then I'm most likely California or New York bound." Amber replied, glancing towards the stage as Kurt and Blaine finished their song. Hunter seemed to be in no hurry to let her go, and she was content staying with him.

"Allow me to guess: Berkeley?" Hunter asked. Amber simply nodded in response. "That's hopefully my destination also, with the goal of studying Political Science." Amber smirked at his words.

"I have no doubt you'd make a great politician." Hunter allowed himself a small smile and continued dancing with Amber in a total blissful silence. He had rarely felt this comfortable with a girl, much less one he hadn't even known for an hour. But there was something that attracted him to her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. She was a total enigma to him, one that he wanted to be allowed to work on and unravel each layer of mystery that surrounded her.

Little did Hunter know that Amber was feeling the same way about him.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" If looks could have killed, Sebastian Smythe would have been a dead man. Alas, Hunter hadn't quite mastered killing someone with his own eyes, but he resolved to work on it. Or at least make Sebastian pay for the interruption later.

"Certainly. Miss Anderson, it was a pleasure." Hunter announced, grabbing Amber's hand and kissing the back of it, smiling to himself as he saw a blush slowly creep towards her cheeks. "Try not to break anything whilst dancing, Sebastian."

"So, it looks like Kurt and Blaine are back together," Sebastian announced, nodding over to where the pair were intertwined in one another's arms. Amber stiffened slightly at his acknowledgement, but then watched as his gaze flickered over towards another Warbler who was dancing with a group of his friends.

"It does indeed. My devious plan obviously worked," Amber replied, grinning at the smile on Sebastian's face.

"Blaine is extremely lucky to have a cousin like yourself, Amber. Not many people would bother sending an offensive email to a person they didn't know," Sebastian remarked, turning his focus back onto Amber, who at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed at his words.

"Blaine deserves happiness. He deserves to get his happily ever after with Kurt, and I was so worried you were going to destroy that and I couldn't let it happen. I probably didn't go the right way about it, and for that I am sorry," Amber apologised, craning her neck slightly to look Sebastian in the eye. He met her gaze and nodded, smiling at Amber so sincerely she knew he hadn't been offended by the email in the first place.

"I saved it so I can read it when I need a laugh after a particularly bad day," Sebastian admitted, causing Amber to burst out laughing. They continued dancing for a while, much to Blaine's surprise, not that he wanted to question it now he finally had Kurt back in his arms for good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last one! I've really enjoyed this cute little mini-series, hope you all have too! _

* * *

><p>"You know, if you're just going to keep staring at the stage, you might as well sing," Kurt mused, sliding next to where Amber stood by the punch bowl. She tore her gaze away from the microphone to fix it onto the boy next to her. He looked happy, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders just from talking to Blaine. Even though Kurt was talking to Amber, his eyes were fixed directly on Blaine who was on the dance floor with several Warblers and their dates.<p>

"I can't sing Kurt, not in front of people. Besides, I doubt they'd have the song I'd want to sing anyway," Amber protested, swirling her punch in its glass, she surreptitiously scanned the room for Hunter, spotting him deep in conversation with who she presumed to be a classmate, but flickered her eyes back onto Kurt before she was spotted.

"So we'll get them to dim the lights so no-one knows who it is. Oh, and I already checked. They have all Michael Bublé arrangements down to pat," Kurt sang, twirling around Amber and plucking the glass out of her hands, "so you have no choice really. Plus I already told them you'd sing, as payback for your matchmaking scheme."

"A scheme you're happy about!" Amber shot back, as Kurt dragged her to the stage. She knew there was no point in protesting, especially when it came to Kurt. He'd only have to flash his puppy dog look at Amber and she'd melt and do whatever he wanted anyway. She just about had time to straighten her hair and dress before the lights were dimmed and Kurt pushed her onto the stage with a squeeze of the hand and a whisper of good luck. The opening piano notes began, and Amber wrapped her hand around the cool microphone, taking a deep breath before she began singing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need," _she began, thankful that Kurt had remembered her preference to the slower, more romantic version of the song than the original. Slowly, her nerves slipped away and she began to enjoy herself, even when the lights were brightened and everyone who cared to look could see her. Most of the couples were paired up, waltzing around the dance floor in a beautiful uniform fashion. She spied Blaine and Kurt instantly, who alternated between gazing lovingly at one another and grinning at Amber as she sang. Almost involuntarily, her eyes searched for Hunter on the dance floor, and didn't stop until they finally rested on where he stood, just to the side of the dance floor, staring intently at her. Their eyes locked, and even though she knew it would be cheesy, and also slightly creepy, she held their gaze and continued singing, not caring if the people could see who she was singing to.

If there was one thing she'd learned from Blaine, it was that if you want your happily ever after, you sometimes need to take a risk. And singing to Hunter, someone who, at the very beginning of the evening, she disliked with a vengeance, but who she also felt this incredible connection to, was a risk. A huge risk.

A risk she was willing to take, even if he didn't feel the same way.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve had always been a huge festive tradition in the Anderson household, even more so now Amber and her family were living close to Blaine. Ever since Amber and Blaine were young, they had been allowed to open one gift each, as a way of extending the following day's excitement even further. Blaine had somehow convinced both his parents, as well as Amber's, to allow him to give Amber her Christmas Eve gift. It was the least he could do after she had somehow managed to get him and Kurt back together just in time for the holiday season. He'd noticed she'd been different since the dance at Dalton, he often caught her staring off in the distance, daydreaming about who knows what.<p>

He had a sneaking suspicion it was about a certain Warbler captain, but he didn't dare voice his suspicion in case she hit him again. Blaine was only just recovering from the last bruise she'd given him.

Amber loved Christmas Eve. She loved seeing all her family together in one place for the entire day. She even loved the hideous Christmas jumpers Blaine's mother had insisted they all wore for dinner. In her mind, nothing could make her day more perfect.

Well, there might have been one thing, but Amber highly doubted anything would happen between her and Hunter. Whatever connection she had felt between them at the dance must have simply been one-sided, and she must have scared him off after her performance, although he had taken the time to steal one last dance from her before melting away into the night.

"Hey, Amber. Your present is this way," Blaine called, knocking Amber out of yet another daydream. She blinked in surprise; Blaine had never been allowed to give her a Christmas Eve gift before. And by the look of him, he was ridiculously excited to give it to her. Amber got up and followed her bouncing cousin around the house, coming to a stop by the front door.

"It's just through there," Blaine whispered, giving her a gentle push towards the door.

"Really, Blainers?" she questioned, hand resting lightly on the door handle.

"Just open the door, Amber. Questions can wait," Blaine promised, staring at his cousin with such an intensity, she had no choice but to do as he said. Slowly, still confused about what could possibly be waiting outside for her, Amber opened the door and slipped outside, jumping in shock as the door slammed behind her, leaving her stuck outside, face to face with none other than Hunter Clarington.

"Hunter?" Amber asked, confusion etching across her features as her brain tried to process the thousands of questions currently running through her mind, "you're my present?"

Hunter chuckled, smiling at Amber and sending thousands of tiny electric bolts around her body, "something like that. I never realised the Andersons were such convincing people." Hunter paused, taking a moment to reach up and brush a lock of hair out of Amber's face. "It's come to my attention that we have some unfinished business left over from the dance. And I don't like unfinished business, particularly right on Christmas." Right as Hunter finished speaking, the piano notes of a very familiar song began playing, and Amber felt her face burning with embarrassment.

"I don't do romance very well," Hunter declared, "but if what you sang at the dance was true, and you feel the same way I feel whenever we look at each other, then I'm sure you won't object to this." Before she knew what was happening, Amber found herself kissing Hunter. On her doorstep. On Christmas Eve. And no doubt her entire family was watching her through the window but she didn't care. Amber was kissing Hunter, who tasted of cinnamon and coffee and peppermint, whose lips were softer than she had imagined, who was holding onto her as if his life depended on it. Amber found herself reciprocating the hold, her hands clinging onto the front of Hunter's jacket as she tried to get closer to him, not wanting the kiss to ever end.

Maybe her happy ever after was just waiting for the right moment to appear.


End file.
